1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of composite fabrics and, in particular, to a novel and highly-effective method for the manufacture of a composite fabric comprising a base fabric to which decorative strips of fringed fabric are applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant's prior design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,696 discloses a jacket the outside of which is formed of cloth strips that provide a distinctive appearance. Other garments made of a composite fabric comprising a base fabric to which decorative strips of fringed fabric are applied are known.
While such garments are attractive, prior methods of manufacturing them are expensive, which limits the ability of consumers to purchase and enjoy them. In particular, a manufacturing method wherein hundreds of cloth strips are individually applied to a base fabric of a garment is prohibitively expensive.
The broad idea of a textile strip which is notched or cut from opposite sides to form a fringe or the like is shown in Oakley U.S. Pat. No. 174,637 and Noyes U.S. Pat. No. 336,149,
The Oakley patent discloses a ribbon that is plaited and stitched. Two or more such ribbons may be attached one above the other or back to back.
The Noyes patent discloses a ruching for decorating, composed of sections connected end to end to form a strip of indefinite length, each section being composed of a number of superposed sheets of tissue paper cut partly across from one or both edges into narrow filaments that form fringes and are connected and held in place by the uncut portions of the paper. The filaments are opened out and caused to project in all directions, so as to cover the uncut portion of the paper and give the ruching a fluffy appearance.
A Surber U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,074 discloses a sewing machine attachment having a pair of cutting blades that form slits in a strip of material drawn through the machine.
A Gold U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,829 discloses a non-woven backing material to which selvage bands each comprising a woven portion and a fringed portion are adhered by a needle. The fringed portion comprises the weft threads of the original woven fabric from which the selvage has been removed.
None of these patents discloses an efficient and inexpensive method of manufacturing a composite fabric comprising a base fabric to which decorative strips of fringed fabric are applied.